Merlin au s1 ep1
by national babe
Summary: what if Merlin was already known as a warlock/Emrys and was sentenced to be controlled by magic inhibitor cuffs? And how will Merlin deal with having to become Arthur's manservant?


Before ep 1

Merlin, had been having a bad few days. He, emrys, Prince of magic, future/current/its very confusing/prince of the druids, son of the last dragon lord, hopes and dreams of all magic users who know of the tales, was captured by King Uther Pendragon himself. They didn't really knew who he was it seemed. They just knew he was powerful.

So, of course, Uther had gotten out the most powerful and extensive pair of magic cuffs he had.

Everyone knew what magic cuffs looked like. They can vary from bracelet looking to gauntlets, to bracers, and they have intricate runes etched on them. The effect varies from person to person. Those without magic, feel nothing. Those with some, would feel sick. Relatively powerful ones would probably scream, and flail themselves about, possibly until they kill them selves. Those who rely on magic to live, will definitely die. Extremely powerful, such as high priests and priestesses, will scream and maybe die from the oppressive, smothering effect of the cuffs. Warlocks or witches, their magic is their soul it self, or at least, highly integrated into it. They would most likely fall into a sort of coma. Like walking corpses. They, and those with little magic, were often used as slaves, cattle more like.

But for Merlin? Agony. As soon as they touched his skin, before it was even locked (for they had locks to keep them from taking them off) he felt it. His mind and soul started screaming. It felt as though someone was dragging a knife through his chest. And it was on fire. And laced with poison. And he was on fire. In the bottom of the ocean. With a thousand more knives stabbed in his skull. They were on fire too.

Basically everything was on fire and he was screaming internally.

Uther thought of what he thought as the most perfect treatment for the sorcerer who claimed to be the most powerful one ever. He discussed it with his son and some others while Merlin was huddled in a corner, staring at the bracers that encased his entire lower arm. They were made of leather, with magic resistant metal crisscrossing itself. He could barely breathe properly, his mind was filled with the screams. He could still feel his magic in him, Uther had simply prevented his magic from escaping. He could still feel his magic inside, screaming and writhing in agony. He wondered if he could still use his instinctual magic, without words. He suspected so, but it hurt too much to think of that now. He curled into a tighter ball.

Uther gestured for a guard to take Merlin away, a look of pure hatred and disgust on his face. His son stood a ways behind him, and the old physician stood next to the prince. The guard informed him, rather hatfully, that his new life would be one of servitude, working in the palace itself. They thought him helpless. Well they were wrong. He didn't know what he would do. The old religion was telling him to stay in Camelot. Why, he didn't yet know, but he would. He was a servant all his life, even as prince/king/whatever of his people. It was simply who he was. This would be no different. Hopefully.

Ep. 1.

Yep. He HATES his life. One of the first events since being forced into servitude, was the execution of the sorcerer Collins. Uther had completly ignored the old sorcereress's threat against him and his son, and continued with the planning of the celebrations. The worst part of his week, was when he had gotten into that fight with the prince. Yeah, that had gone over really well. Splendidly. He noted, as he lay on a bed of straw, that the dungeons stink. And they are really cold.

He had wished he was in the little niche he had found in one of the west hallways, right behind a tall thin tapestry. It was very cramped, and he didn't have a blanket or pillow, but he didn't need one. And besides, he'd slept in worse spots. A rotten tree trunk, comes to mind. He had had barely enough room to breathe. Compared to that, the niche was quite roomy, so he was thankful of what he had.

Perhaps the highlight of his week had come when he had accidentally run into Gwen. Literally, they ran into each other. The basket of clothes she was carrying spilled all out onto the floor. He had hurriedly started to help her pick them up and refold them.

"I am so sorry, I've always been such a clutz." They said at the same time. He looked up and gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry for running into you miss."

"It's quite alright, I should have been watching where I was going, it's my fault really."

"Nah it isn't!"

"Yes it-"

"No, it isnt." He was firm in making sure that she knew it wasn't her fault, but when she looked in his eyes she saw that he was smiling and was just being kind to her.

"You are very odd." He raised and eye brow, smirking. "No! Nonono. I didn't mean it like that, you're a good odd." He was starting to laugh. "Oh stop that I'm not good with words ok?" She blushed and folder her arms.

"Well, if bumping into me will help you out any, feel free to do it again miss." He chuckled harder as she stuttered. He held up a hand to stop her. "I'm just joking miss, you don't have to take me seriously."

She blushed. "My name is Gwenivire. But you can just call me Gwen." She held out her hand as she studied his face. He looked a little fazed for a moment, then reached out and accepted it.

"Merlin. Merlin Emrys Ambrosius, at least, that's the short of my name. Though you can just call me Merlin. Though most just call me idiot. Or sorcerer, which is inaccurate mind you."

"Why is it inaccurate?"

"I'm a warlock."

Her mouth fell. "Really?! And you're not-"

"Like a walking corpse? Nah. I'm more than that." A sort of sad look came into his eyes. "Emrys. That's not actually my middle name, I just put that in there. I am the most powerful magic user that there is or ever will be. Practically magic itself."

She was silent. Why was he telling her this? She gestured to the bracers. "Do they hurt?" What a stupid question, of course they hurt him. What was she thinking?"

He smiled again, so brightly you would belive he didn't have a care or pain in the world. "Never mind me Gwen! You should be on your way! I've held you up for too long I think, you should head on you way before whoever wants those clothes gets mad. I don't want you to get in trouble for my behalf."

"Oh it's fine if I'm a few minuets late." She quickly explained. "I'm the lady Morgana's hand maid. She is very kind and understanding. But you are right I should get a move on."

"Yeah me too, I have to wash that giant window on the 8th floor."

"Wow, that'll be a challenge."

"No kidding."

"Well," She picked up the basket, and waved at merlin as she past him. "See you again soon Merlin!"

"Yeah," His voice was smaller than usual and he stared after her. He hadn't expected to make a friend. He hadn't expected anyone to be kind to him at all. She hadn't seemed scared or disgusted with him for one moment. Why, on earth, would she, a wonderful lady, be kind to him? He, in most everyone's mind and belife, was just a creature. He even told her what he was, and she didn't back away. Why?

His wondering came to a cease when the cleaning master yelled at him for just standing around, and not doing anything.

The day of the feast came along. Merlin just stood off to the side, completly ignored my everyone, but Gwen, who occasionally smiled and gave a small wave, and the physician Gaius, who often looked his way.

He watched as the lady Hellen started to sing, bewitching the room with just her voice. It really was a lovely voice, calm and soothing, as if he could just lay down right now--

He suddenly understood and clapped his hands over his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the prince, the king, the lady Morgana, and the whole room fall under the spell. He looked around desperately to see if he could find Gwen, get her to cover her ears as well but he couldnt--

He saw her, slumped against the wall, smiling peacefully in her enchanted sleep. 'Well none of that thank you' he thought sassily. He reached into himself instinctively for his magic, intending to stop her right now. No one is gonna touch his new friend. He felt the resistance that the cuffs gave him, so instead of focusing it out of him in a spell, he channeled his power through the ground, up the wall, into the chain and SNAP. It broke, sending her to the ground. He hadn't been really paying attention to what she was doing, just focusing of stopping her.

People started stirring, then they all noticed the sorcereress at the same time. She raised her self in one burst of hatred and energy, and threw the knife she was still holding.

In that instance, time seemed to completly stop for him, though not by his own doing. The knife had just left her fingers, pointing strait for the prince. The old religion, and another voice, one he didn't recognise, screamed at him to save the prince, save the prince, SAVE THE PRINCE. The screams in his mind and the screams to save him mixed in perfect harmony. So he did. He took time, and matters into his own hands, time moving slowly as he rushed forward, and threw him out if the way.

But,

He soon saw,

He was just to slow for himself.

The dagger impaled the right side of his chest right through his heart, and the tip embedded itself in the wood of the chair.

It was all a bit of a blur from there.

Guards came in, people gasped and were ushered out, Uther was shouting, or was that him? No. He was just gasping and grunting in pain. Gwen was there, Gaius too. 'That makes sense' he thought 'he is a physician.' The prince was dumbfounded, 'see? You prat. You're hopeless.' They were fumbling around his chest, not quite sure what to do. Gwen was almost hyperventilating.

He grunted and pulled the knife out of the chair and his chest. He started to stand, causing the few people in the room to quiet down. The physician pushed him back into the seat.

"Just rest boy."

"I'm fine!" He complained, then winced and held his chest. "Sort of."

Uther stared at him. "You saved my son."

"Yeh, must not have been thinking very clearly."

"You should be dead."

"That's not the first time those words have been said to me."

Gwen's hands flew to her mouth. "Merlin," She turned to Gaius. "We need to get him to your chambers."

"Agreed."

"I'm fine!" He protested. "I just need a few minuets for rest, see?" He stood, a little wobbly, and gestured to his chest. Little flashes of gold popped up, apparently healing him.

Uther was not impressed. "If he says he is alright, then leave him be gaius."

Morgana leaned forward and spoke before Gaius had a chance to. "My king, he has just been stabbed in the heart saving your son's life. Sorcerer or not," Merlin rolled his eyes at the fact that NO ONE can get this right. "He deserves some proper rest and treatment."

"Agreed." Gaius said, with Gwen nodding vigorously beside him. Merlin gave a small groan

"Don't I get a say in this?" He complained quietly. He was ignored. "Guess not."

Next thing he knew, he was being helped unnecessarily along the hallways, past his niche, and to the physician's chambers.

He didn't remember anything from there, as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

After ep 1

When he woke up, he was told that Uther was still mad, as always, and had made him Arthur's manservant for no good reason. He was to start tomorrow. What joy.

Yeh, that was possibly one of the worst days ever. The evening came, and he was heading to his niche for the night.

He heard Gwen call him from behind him and down the hall, and broke into a huge grin. He turned and saw her walking toward him, holding a parcel.

"'Ello Gwen!" He called, cheerful as always.

"Hello Merlin. You doing well?"

"Yeah, magic and all. Did you need me for anything?"

"Uh no, actually. Morgana and I have, um, been talking, and uh, well, wewantedtodosomethingsoImadeyouthis." Yeh. She said that last bit all in one rush. She held out the package for him to take.

He just stared at it, look of confusion etched deeply on his face. He looked up at her again.

"Me?"

She realized that no one had probably ever cared for him enough to give him a gift. And frankly, that broke her heart.

"Yes merlin, it's for you. Please." She proffered it again. He slowly took it, hands shaking slightly. He unwrapped it, and took out the blanket inside. It was nothing fancy, just a blue gray cloth, yey he looked so shocked, like he might cry. He suddenly rushed forward and gave her a huge hug, and now she was crying a little as no one should ever be this emotional and touched about a blanket. It wasn't even a very good one, just one she made in 2 days. He released her and held the thing to him as if it was a life saver.

"Thank you Gwen. I-, I've never really had someone give me a gift before. Will and I always looked out for each other, and Gaius gave me a sandwich, and mum would always give me what she could, but never anything like this before."

"Well," She said wiping away the tears and dusting herself off, even though she didn't have any dust on her, "You take good care of it now, and take care of yourself."

He nodded, then he hugged her again, though less forcefully. She hugged him back gently, rubbing his back once, then pulling away.

"Now go on. I have to go home." He smiled, then rushed off.

When he got to his niche, he curled into a ball, and caught a whiff of it. It smelled like her, like leather and hazelnuts. He used a bit of magic, and preserved that smell. She was now his only friend here at Camelot, save Gaius, who had become like a father or uncle to him.

He fell asleep, and had one of the best sleeps he ever had.


End file.
